


it's us.

by disaster_sapphic



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amity Blight-centric, Angst, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grieving, Inspired by Bly Manor, Inspired by Music, Inspired by..., Lesbian Amity Blight, Major character death - Freeform, Warning is there just in case, kind of, more like post major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_sapphic/pseuds/disaster_sapphic
Summary: all she wanted was to hold her. just one more time.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	it's us.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired both by The Haunting of Bly Manor on Netflix and an original song by Reinaeiry on youtube (It's You, It's Me, It's Us)  
> i listened to it on repeat while writing, listen to it while reading for even more emotions: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXZ-i7iBrrI

a small breeze threatened to knock her over.

somehow, this old decrepit house was the only place Amity had ever felt safe. no matter how much fear she once felt at the sight.

because her champion was here. 

she knew her girlfriend would never do anything to hurt her. 

but every time she visited, she wondered.

and never stopped herself from trying to hold her once more.

she looked over the dark lake before diving in, without taking a breath.

the wild mane that her hair had become dampened as the water soaked into her blush sundress, starting to weigh her down as she swam straight down the lake with practiced movements.

she dove down suddenly at a certain point. muscle memory does wonders sometimes.

her golden eyes start to burn once she does so, though the cause is twofold.

_it’s felt like so long._

at the sight of the body laying poised within a bed of seaweed, her heart goes in multiple directions. 

anger,

_why did you have to be the hero? why did it have to be you? why did you have to leave so soon?_

sadness, 

_i miss the way you used to sneak up on me while i was cooking, you’d hang on to me from behind as i turned the stove off before turning around._

longing, 

_i miss coming home to music, soft or loud singing. i miss being pulled into your warm embrace and swung around. i miss feeling so complete, so safe._

and most of all,

_i miss the way you loved me... but i love you. i’ll always love you._

for every direction her heart went in, her body paced in the same.

towards _her._

the body, which was in a bright purple dress and adorned a simple golden heart locket, laid in peace and contentment.

feeling peace at the sight, she smiled and continued to swim down.

but it wouldn’t last.

a gentle push upwards acted as a barrier between them. 

for a moment, she pushed against it.

to no avail.

she tried again, this time more forcefully.

also futile.

she was floating back to the surface.

“please... _no,_ **please!** ”

all she really wanted was to hold her again, just for a moment. 

so she still resisted and reached out, knowing she would never reach her.

she was proven right by the next push.

the sobs that wracked her left her immobile for a moment, but she was safely guided to the surface. 

the feeling of gentle ripples and another breeze brought her to take a breath through her cries.

and something else crossing the barrier between the water and surface got her attention.

a silver chain with a heart charm.

it was around her wrist when she came here.

_must’ve fallen off…_

_she brought it back._

the witch picked it up gently. 

crying, she put it back where it belonged before swimming back.

as she limply pulled herself onto the shore, she couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh as she felt a new warmth envelop her.

of course she wouldn’t drag her down. she never did.

.  
.

her fearless champion would never do such a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> ouch am i right  
> yes i'm still in my feelings about bly manor _what aBOUT IT-_
> 
> as for the notable lack of capitalization, in the story, I initially wrote this on my phone because I experienced a moment of Divine Inspiration while on a car ride and I do not have the energy to go through and capitalize it all now, so it's staying this way
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it regardless :)
> 
> all the love,  
> a disaster sapphic


End file.
